


Collection of Sorts

by mokayno



Series: My Stupid AU [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Sad, honestly this will have a lot of different things going on in it, romantic things eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokayno/pseuds/mokayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mass of one-shots based off prompts from the 100 Writing Prompts Challenge. Most likely going to be a lot of John/Dave, will probably have some Dirk/Jake and other random pairings that I like. All of the one-shots will be based in the same universe, so one event could end up affecting another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1: Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of one-shots based off prompts from the 100 writing prompts challenge. Mostly this is to keep me up with my writing, and so that I don't slack. I'm not sure how often I'll be posting on this one seeing as I do have multiple other stories I need to complete. My stupid brain just doesn't seem to like cooperating with me 90% of the time with things. Anyway! All of the fics posted here will be in the same AU, as well as some other stories I have already posted/will post that are separate from this. It's an AU that I've been thinking about and working on off and on for a while now. It's just a basic AU, nothing special to it other than all the separate stories in it show bits and pieces of different events that happened.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the school has a dance, and Dave thinks it's stupid.

You sigh as you come into school and see the posters taped up everywhere. It was like you couldn’t turn a corner without being reminded that in the next month or two people around the school would go out of their way to interrupt everyone’s day to ask so-and-so out to this stupid dance. Then you and all the other losers who couldn’t grow enough balls to ask someone, or weren’t good looking enough to be asked out, would be forced to watch. The thought alone almost makes you vomit then and there in the hallway.

You grumble as you readjust your backpack and continue on your way down the hall to your locker. You get to your locker, slide the combination lock until you feel it click into place, then open your locker. You go through your daily routine of grabbing your textbooks, remembering that you actually had homework to do out of some of them, and then not caring as you slide them into your backpack. You didn’t even really understand the actual point of you having a locker sometimes.

“Hey Dave!” a familiar voice calls out from behind you. You turn to see your best bro waving at you from his locker across the hall and a few lockers down. You send a little wave his way and lean against your locker waiting for him to finish at his.

It doesn’t take him long before he’s at your side, grinning up at you like the goober he is. He grips his backpack straps with his hands and he hops a little on the spot. You look down at him from behind your shades. You can hear his backpack slapping against his back as he hops, how he always has energy this early in the morning is way beyond you.

“Did you see the posters?” he finally spouts out quickly.

“How could I not? They’re fucking everywhere, and I mean that literally. I bet you that if I were to go take a piss right now I would have to feast my eyes upon one of those horrid posters. Oh man don't look at my dick my self esteem just can't take another hit."

"Dave...shut up," John says as he rolls his eyes at you. He grabs your arm and pushes you off the locker. You follow his lead and walk with him down the hall, glad that he shut you up, because even you're not sure where that was going. "I think its really exciting! All those people harboring crushes making a big spectacle out of revealing it and taking that risk of rejection. Man, its going to be great."

"Ha, you just wait Mr. sun shines out his ass. You'll soon join me in the darkness. A guy can only watch someone get asked out so many times before jealousy rears its ugly head. Or you flat out find it as annoying as the sound a donkey makes when you..." You're stopped from your tangent by an elbow being thrown into your gut. "Jesus Egbert, don't break the merchandise."

"Then stop being stupid," he retaliates and stops outside his Geometry class. You continue walking and he shouts at your retreating back, "You'll see Dave! It'll be fucking awesome."

 

It's lunch time and you have yet to be blown away by how awesome this dance business was. You sit down next to Rose at your usual table and look across at John, who's smiling at you.

"You're a liar, Egbert, I have not yet been graced with the magical wonders that is this dance."

He rolls his eyes at you as he picks up his homemade ham and cheese sandwich. You reach over and grab the chocolate chip cookie that's sitting on his paperbag.

"What?! You mean you're not looking forward to the dance, Dave? That's such a bummer!" Jade squeals as she reaches over from her spot next to John and takes the apple off your tray.

"Why does it matter if I am or not? Dances are lame. End of story," you take a bite from the cookie.

"It's strange that you don't find at least a little irony in attending the dance, Dave," Rose muses from your side as she eats her pudding cup.

"Yah! I would have thought that would be right up your alley!" Jade manages to say around the apple in her mouth.

"No, it ain't. So can we drop it?"

Just as John opens his mouth to respond, someone behind you shouts, "Excuse me! Can I have your attention please?"

You turn in your seat, and see some douchebag standing on one of the tables and a buddy next to him with his iPod plugged into iPod speakers. You groan.

"This ones for you babydoll," he says before he breaks out into some Justin Timberlake song about getting dirty.

You scrunch your face up and turn back around, "What is this, an episode of fucking Glee?"

"Aw c'mon Dave, they're just having a little fun," John says, although his face looks uncertain.

"That can't be considered school appropriate," you hear Rose say.

 

It's been a week since the posters were put up around the school, and the confessing had only gotten worse. You were sitting in English, the only class that you shared with John other than Lunch. Today was the third day of the poetry lesson and everyone was being forced to walk to the front of the class and share their haikus.

You stared glossy eyed at Terrance Dilden, whom you referred to in your head as "terrible dildo", as he stood in front of the class holding his poem. You could clearly see his hands shaking even from the back row. He shifted his feet from side to side and cleared his throat multiple times. You looked over at John who just shrugged back at you.

"Pam is a flower  
Blooming in my lonely heart  
Will you dance with me?" he stutters out nervously.

You make fake gagging noises, and some other classmates just groan. John looks over at you, and mouths "Is this guy serious?" You reply by pretending to choke yourself as Terrance walks back to his seat.

When the teacher calms the class down, Pam Schwartz turns around in her seat and nods at Terrance shyly.

The teacher looks over at you, "Dave how about you share your haiku with us today."

You grin, "Sure thing teach," you walk up to the front empty handed. You had a haiku you'd written for the assignment but you'd just come up with a better one on the spot.

You clear your throat,

"Were you for real, dude?  
My dog could spit out better.  
I don't own a dog."

You hear the teacher sigh of exasperation, and you look out at the class. Some are holding in their laughter, some are sleeping. Johns grinning at you like you won the lottery.

"Take your seat, Dave," your teacher says sounding tired.

You can feel Terrance’s glare the whole way back to your seat. It was fucking worth it.

 

"Oh man, you should have been there! Dave totally laid into Terrance Dilden in English today. It was flippin awesome," John spouts off to Karkat.

"Well, I hope you have your funeral prepared because he's going to fucking murder you. I'm sure it'll be a lovely service that I will be sorry to miss."

You're standing with John and Karkat at your usual after school meeting place. You're just shooting the shit until the girls get done with their after school activities.

"Oh please, I could take that guy alone with my hands tied behind my back. The asshole is all talk and no show. Nothin but a big baby in tough guy skin."

"Oh yah Strider? How about you say that to my face?" A voice says behind you.

"Seriously, you guys couldn't have just told me he was behind me? Some friends you are."

"Friends? I know not who you are strange man," Karkat says, "I'm not associated with this fuckhead."

"Cut the bullshit. Why don't you turn around and say that shit to my face, Strider," Terrance says, trying to egg you into a fight.

You turn around and sigh, "Maybe I didn't wanna throw up mah lunch at the sight of your grisly face. Ever hear of Proactive dude? Heard it'll clear that shit on your face right up."

"My face is fine!" Terrance yells, "Listen here you little punk, you think your so fucking clever because you dissed me with your little haiku bullshit." He gets closer to you and jabs his finger at you, "If I see you anywhere near that dance I won't hesitate to beat your face in."

You raise your eyebrows at him and smirk, "Really dude? Are you the Dance police? Look at me shaking in my converse I feel so threatened," you scoff at him, "Why don't you and your little group of merry men just skip the fuck outta here, and be on your merry way?"

He looks at you confused. Probably because you're not quivering in fear. His face morphs back into his threatening face, "I'm not done with you Strider. And...and I mean it. Stay away from the dance." He pushes you with his shoulder as he walks by.

You turn back to look at Karkat and John. Johns standing there looking unsure, while Karkat stands with his arms crossed looking grumpy as always.

"Can you believe that guy? Like I said, total fucking loser man."

 

"So are you not going to go?" Jade asks as she sips on her chocolate milkshake.

John had spent the last five minutes explaining to the group about the whole Terrence fiasco. You look around your group of friends as they look at you awaiting an answer. You're at the local burger joint, a place you all like to go and hang out a few times a week after school.

"I wasn't planning on going anyway," you announce.

"Perhaps we could think of an alternative activity for us all to do instead of the dance," Kanaya pipes up from across the table.

"Like what?" Karkat asks in his grumpy tone as he steals a fry from Jades plate.

"We could have our own dance!" Jade exclaims.

"Yes that is what I was getting at."

"Wouldnt it be awkward just the six of us?" John asks from beside you.

"We could invite other friends. I'm sure you all have other friends outside this group, yes?" Rose asks, but she's looking at you smugly.

You make a face at her, "I have other friends. I'm shocked that you do though. In fact, I'm so shocked I just died. Rigor mortis up in this bitch. Oh man does anyone know CPR because this guys..." You're once again interrupted by an elbow into the side. You rub at it and glare at John, "Do you have to do it so hard?"

"Do you have to be stupid?" He turns his attention to Kanaya, "Wouldn't that just escalate into a party instead of a dance?"

She grins slyly, "Not if we pick the right location," she turns to look at Karkat.

He looks up at everyone to see all eyes on him. He looks confused and then it dawns him why everyone is looking his way, "Oh Hell no." He shouts.

 

"Why the hell did it have to be at my house?" Karkat yells from the middle of the room.

Kanaya stands on a ladder hanging up some decorations in Karkats basement. Rose stands at the bottom of the ladder, handing her things to hang once in a while. John stands beneath, holding the ladder still. You and Jade had been tasked with the job of informing Kanaya if it was straight or crooked. Karkat just yelled a lot.

"Because you have the biggest basement and the most annoying older brother! Gosh Karkat weren't you even listening at the meeting?" Jade shouts back.

"Yes, but I don't fucking understand what Kankri has to do with any of this bullshit."

"Kankri has a way of...well...being a bit of a stickler for rules. He just seemed like the best candidate to make sure our little get together doesn't get out of hand," Rose responds politely.

"Yah, he'll definitely make sure it doesn't get out of hand, and that the party sucks so completely that no one will ever want to associate with us again."

"Karkat, I think you're overreacting. I'm sure it'll be fun," John says.

 

"Oh my God, this party is lame," John says quietly next to you as the two of you stand against the wall in a corner of the room.

You look down at him. He'd gotten dressed up for the occasion, as did everyone who showed up. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with black dress pants. You were a little fancier with your black tie and black suit jacket on over your red button down.

"Yah. I say we have two options," you look around the room at your small group of friends trying to get their dance on. You spot Kankri wedged in the middle pulling apart two people who were grinding. You couldn't help but grin to yourself. It was truly like a real High School dance.

John looks up at you with hope in his eyes, "What are they?"

"One, we could just blow this joint," you say.

John shakes his head, "Kanaya went to all that work we can't just leave."

"Right, so that brings us to option two," you grin down at John, "How do you feel about raising your prankster's gambit?"

He grins up at you mischievously, "Oh this is gonna be good."

 

"You're sure this won't kill him?" Karkat asks.

"Nah, just make him loopy or sleepy. A bit of both probably. Then we'll just convince him to go take a nap or some shit."

"Fuck, that's it? This is really lame."

"I have to agree with Karkat, Dave, I was expecting something a lot less obvious," John chimes in.

"Look its perfect okay? We get rid of mood killer over there and we get to have a party. We could Weekend at Bernies this place up, man."

"We are not carting around my passed out brother, you shitlord."

"Whatever dude, missing out on a once in a lifetime opportunity here bro."

"Could you both shut up? Let's get on with this already!"

Karkat rolls his eyes and takes the cup of spiked juice over to his brother. You and John watch as he says something to him and hands him the glass. Kankri looks at it then at Karkat suspiciously before tipping the glass up to his mouth.

Karkat comes back to you guys, "Now what?"

"We wait, I guess."

 

An hour has passed, and Kankri was still walking around the dance floor. Although, he didn't seem to be pulling people apart as much anymore. You and John ended up alone, slumped against the wall, sitting on the floor. Karkat had given up on the two of you when Jade had sauntered over and asked him to dance.

"See you losers later," he'd said as he got up and left.

"Dave," John says from your side now.

"Yah?" you ask.

"This is really lame."

"Yah," you agree.

"Wanna go dance?" he asks.

Your heart skips a little at the question. It was no secret to you that you'd been harboring a crush on your best bro for a while now. A while being about two years. You figured it was just puberty back then, but now at 15 you weren't sure anymore.

"Yah sure, why not?" you say, hiding how excited you actually were like the pro you are.

John turns and flicks your ear.

"Ow, what was that for?" You ask him, rubbing your ear.

He grins, "For being stupid," he gets up from the floor and turns to hold his hand out to you, "Let's go try to have some fun."

You grin as you take his hand. He helps you up, and drags you to the dance floor. Okay, so maybe dances weren't so stupid after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* wow that was lame


	2. Prompt 2: Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where I could have gone with Trick or Treating, but decided to make everything sad. Because I suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no happy ending here. I'm sorry.

Daddy and Mommy had just called you down from your room. You were feeling a little irritated because you wanted to get back to playing with your toys! You wonder as you walk down the stairs what they could be wanting to talk to you about. You hadn’t done anything bad recently that you remember. Not since the time you put a plastic bug in Jane’s underwear drawer.

You huff a little as you descend the last few steps, and make your way into the living room. You see your Mommy and Daddy seated on the loveseat, so you climb up onto the couch across from them. It’s quiet for a few minutes as you observe the two of them. They don’t look angry. Actually, they keep looking at each other back and forth like they’re hiding something. You cross your arms and look at them suspiciously.

“John, sweetie, do you know why we called you down today?” your Mommy asks. She slides so she’s sitting on the edge of the couch cushion and leans closer to you.

You love your Mommy. She’s the most gorgeous looking girl that you’d ever seen ever. You’d seen other kids Mom’s pick them up from school, but no one could defeat your Mommy! She has really pretty, long black hair that flows down her shoulders like a waterfall. You like to hide your face in it when you’re sad and she’s hugging the sads away. And she has the prettiest gray eyes you’ve ever seen. Jane looks like her a bit but she has the same eyes as you and Daddy which are blue and need glasses.

You look Mommy up and down as if you could get a hint from her posture, “No, am I in trouble?” you quickly sit up in your seat, “I swear I didn’t do anything bad! Not since the bug acksident, I was just playing with my Bob the Builder tractors,” your voice trails off towards the end as you realize that they’re laughing at you.

“No, honey, no you’re not in trouble,” your Mommy says as she giggles at you softly. She looks over at Daddy and smiles, “Would you like to tell him, dear?”

Daddy grins at her, and then his smile widens as he turns to look at you. He takes his pipe out of his mouth before speaking, “Son, your mother and I have been saving here and there so we could take you and your sister out on a family vacation. You both have been so good, and we’re both so proud of you that we wanted to treat you.”

You take a minute to think over this new information, and then a grin slowly makes its way onto your face. You can barely keep yourself from bouncing up and down in your seat as you ask, “Where are we going?”

“Well your father and I did a little talking and we decided that a trip to Disneyland was in order,” your Mommy says.

You feel your eyes grow and your jaw drops. Disneyland. It was any kid’s dream to go to anything Disney. You jump off the couch and throw yourself at them as you yell out as many thanks yous as your small mouth can manage. Your parents pat your back, and laugh softly at you. You spring up, from their laps and give them each a small kiss on the cheeks before you run up to your room excitedly.

“I’m going to Disneyland!!” You yell as you enter your room, door slamming against the wall.

 

“I’m sorry son, I know how much you were looking forward to going to Disneyland, but your mother is just not feeling well enough to go. We’ll have to postpone the trip,” your Dad is kneeling in front of you, hands on both of your shoulders. You were getting ready to drag your backpack and other assortment of things to the car, when he’d stopped you. Now your things lay on the ground beside you. You can’t help the pout that comes to your lips.

“What’s wrong with her?” you ask.

“She’s just got a bit of a stomach flu,” he reassures you with a small smile.

“If she’s only got the flu, why can’t we go?”

“Well, she needs lots of bed rest for her to feel better. Your sister’s downstairs making her some soup to help keep her appetite, do you think you could maybe help her with that?”

You feel your eyes start to water, and the pout grow bigger, “I want to go to Disneyland like I was promised!”

“We simply can’t do that right now, son. But, just because we can’t go it doesn’t mean your mother and I don’t love you any less. Nor are we any less proud of you,” he looks in your eyes as he says this. His eyes look tired, but you don’t understand why.

You sniff and stomp your foot, “Disneyland!” you shout.

Your Dad sighs in a way that makes him seem even more tired, “Son, if you don’t want to help your sister…”

You cut him off as you fall to the floor in a full out tantrum. You kick and punch the floor as you scream into the carpet. Sobs wrack through your body. Your Dad picks you up from the floor, but you continue to kick and scream. He sets you on your bed where you flail your little limbs and cry because all you wanted to do was go to Disneyland. Your Dad leaves, closing the door behind him. It doesn’t take long for you to pass out from exertion.

 

It’s been two weeks since your cancelled trip to Disneyland, and your Mommy wasn’t feeling any better. After the first day of being a brat, you realized that pouting and crying wasn’t helping anyone. Especially yourself. So, in the end you helped Jane and Dad with dinner that night. Soon though, you were helping with dinner every night more and Dad was helping less.

You didn’t understand why Mom couldn’t keep her food down, or why Dad was helping her to the car. He was currently walking back into the house and over to Jane. You hear him tell her that he’ll call when he has news, that he’s so proud of her, and to make sure to put you to bed at a reasonable time. Then before you know it he’s out the door, and Jane’s in the kitchen cooking dinner quietly.

You walk down the stairs where you’d been sitting, and make your way into the kitchen. You sit at one of the chairs at the table in there, and kick your feet back and forth. It takes a while for Jane to notice you, she jumps when she does.

“Gadzooks, John, you scared the daylights out of me!” She exclaims as she picks up the spoon she’d dropped.

You bow your head sheepishly, “Sorry,” you say quietly before you sit up and speak up, “Where’s Dad taking Mommy?”

She sighs as she cleans her spoon off, “To the hospital.”

“When will they be back?”

“I don’t know John,” she responds as she goes back to stirring dinner.

“Oh.”

 

You follow your Dad through the hospital halls, gripping his fingers tightly with your hand. You look around at the white walls, and they scare you. What scares you the most is all the strange looking people wandering the halls. Some are dressed up in hospital outfits like the ones you’ve seen on TV and in some of your favorite movies. You think they’re the doctors. Others are wearing their nightgowns, but backwards. Lots of them look like they’re sick. You wonder if they’re feeding them soup to make them feel better.

Your Dad stops in front of a door, and slowly opens it. This is the first time you’ve been in the hospital since your Mommy needed to take a vacation here for a while. It was a week ago that Dad had taken Mommy into the hospital. They ended up having to go to the hospital a lot over the next couple of days.

Dad had told you back home that Mommy had to take a lot of tests with the Doctors, and they found out that she was sicker than originally thought. He explained that she had what was called Gastric Cancer. When you asked him what that meant he said that her stomach was making too many cells and it was making her sick. You asked him if there was a way to make her stomach stop doing that, and he said that there was. But, he looked really sad when he said that.

You walk into the room cautiously behind your Dad, not sure what to expect beyond the door. Jane would be with you guys if she wasn’t at school. You peek around your Dad and see your Mommy laying on the bed in the middle of the room. Except she doesn’t really look much like the Mommy you remember. From what you can see she looks skinnier than she had before, and for some reason that scares you. You cling to the pants of your Dad as he walks with you toward the bed.

“C’mon John, let’s say Hi to your Mom,” he says as he practically drags you across the room.

“John!” Your Mommy calls out from above you as she turns slowly to greet the two of you, her voice sounding weak and graty, “Oh look at my lovely darling boy. Mommy’s missed you.” She holds her hand out to you.

You look up at your Dad and he nods encouragingly at you. You step closer, and take your Mommy’s hand. You look up at her nervously, and she smiles down at you softly. You take a closer look at her. Her normally soft and happy gray eyes look tired, and sullen. Her face looks skinnier than normal, and her hair thinner. It doesn’t rain down her shoulder like it used to. But, she still smiles the same at you.

“Honey, do you think I could talk with John alone for a minute?” She asks your Dad quietly.

“Sure sweetie,” your Dad says, leans over to kiss her softly on the forehead, and then walks out of the room.

You watch him leave, feeling a slight panic begin to form in your chest. You don’t know why you’re feeling this way, it’s just your Mommy! You turn back to look at her as you hear shuffling from beside you. She’s sitting up as best as she can, and gestures at the chair on the other side of her bed.

“Why don’t you sit down, sweetheart, it looks more comfortable than just standing there doesn’t it?” She asks you, and smiles at you again.

You nod and make your way over to the chair. You sit down on it, after scooting it closer. Out of habit, you kick your feet back and forth as you wait for her to talk again.

She sighs, and you look up at her curiously and cautiously, “I know that this has been hard for you to understand, sweetie, I do. But, you know that I am so, so proud of how helpful you’ve been at home with me away, and how good you’ve been for your Daddy the last few weeks,” she reaches for your hand, and you put your hand in hers. She tilts her head against the wall as she looks at you sadly, “I’m sorry we never got to go to Disneyland like you wanted,” she squeezes your hand softly.

“It’s okay, it was probably really dumb anyway,” you say quietly.

She smiles at that, “You know, I got you a very special treat over here on my lap. Want to know what it is?”

Your eyes grow out of curiosity, and you nod.

She reaches in her lap with her free hand, and pulls out a Hershey’s chocolate bar. She shakes it a little, “Would you, kind sir, care to help me eat this candy?”

You nod more enthusiastically this time. She releases your hand, and pats the bed next to her. You cautiously climb up onto the bed, and she opens the candy bar. She breaks off a piece for you and a piece for herself, and you nibble on yours as she does hers. You notice she doesn’t eat most of it though, giving more pieces to you than she does herself. You don’t mind though.

She asks you how schools going, and about your friends. You tell her all about how Vriska kept stealing all the good Legos, and Jade had brought her Squiddle plushies to show and tell three days in a row! Soon you find yourself tucked into your Mommy’s side as she plays with your hair gently. Her stomach isn’t as soft as it used to be, but you don’t mind.

  
  


It’s raining out today. You would be getting wet, but your Dad’s got an umbrella he’s holding above the three of you. You can’t help the tears as they slide down your face. You sniffle and wipe your eyes with the sleeve of your suit jacket. It’s black. Everyone here is wearing black. You cling to your Dad’s pants with one hand, and a candy bar with the other. On the other side of Dad, you hear Jane crying loudly into his side.

A man holding a book in his hand stands at the head of your Mommy’s grave. He keeps saying words, and people keep crying loudly all around you. You don’t want to be here anymore. You just want to go home and curl into your bed. Maybe have Mommy bring you up some soup or ice cream to make you feel better. But, then you remember that you won’t be able to have Mommy bring you up anything to make you feel better anymore. You bury your face into your Dad’s pants leg and cry harder.

You’re not sure when he’d done it or really how, but suddenly you’re in your Dad’s arms and he’s holding you against him tightly as he pats your back and Jane’s. You feel raindrops land on your head, as you bury your face into his neck. You cry there, clinging to him tighter than you ever have before. Soon, the man with the book invites family and friends to say final words with Mommy.

“John, Jane, would you like to go say anything to your Mom before it’s time to go?” your Dad asks quietly.

You watch as Jane breaks away from the two of you, walks to the grave and says something quietly. She comes back crying harder than she was before. Dad sets you down and pulls her into a hug gently.

You clutch at the candy bar in your hand, and walk over to the open hole in the ground where your Mommy now lays. You sniff loudly, and do your best to hold back the tears so you can get out what you need to say. You kneel down on the ground, and carefully drop the candy bar down into the hole.

“I...I got you this candy bar, Mommy, so you can share it with all your new angel friends up in heaven. It’s a treat I got because you were the best Mommy I ever had,” you sniff and the tears become too overwhelming to hold back, “I..I hope you can enjoy your chocolate bar now. Save a piece for me, okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sobs* Oh god, I'm a monster! I literally had to stop and wipe away my own tears once in a while writing this.


End file.
